realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
School
Summary A school is a collection of spells or abilities in Realm of Magyk. All schools are only available to certain classes and specialisations. Each school contains four spells/abilities which increase in potency as they advance in a tier system. Mage Schools Basic Mage Schools *Arcane - The Arcane School of Magyk is a school of magyk which contains a variety of offensive spells created from pure magykal energy. *Force - The Force School is a school of magyk which contains a variety of crowd control spells, useful for dealing with multiple enemies. *Augmentation - The School of Augmentation is a school of magyk which contains spells used to augment physical actions and attributes, such as speed and jump height. Sorcerer Schools Basic Sorcerer Schools *Arcane Mastery - The School of Arcane Mastery is a school of magyk which contains even more spells akin to the Arcane School. *Utility - The Utility School of magyk contains a variety of everyday spells which do not directly influence combat. *Conjuration - The Conjuration School contains spells used to conjure items, particularily useful potions. Illusionist Schools *Ethereal - The Ethereal school contains spells used to hide the caster and others from enemies. *Hex - The Hex school contains spells used to trick and confuse enemies. *Image - The Image school contains spells used to create false images designed to trick enemies and aid friends. Elementalist Schools *Fire - The Fire school contains a variety of offensive fire spells *Earth - The Earth school contains a variety of offensive earth spells *Storm - The Storm school contains a variety of offensive storm spells *Water - The Water school contains a variety of offensive water and ice spells Warlock Schools *Summoning - The Summoning school contains spells used to summon a variety of hellish and evil creatures. *Blood - The Blood School contains a variety of offensive and healing spells which all require a sacrifice of health. *Torture - The Torture school contains spells used to hurt and incapacitate enemies. Druid Schools Basic Druid Schools *Poison - The Poison school contains a number of spells designed to deal damage over time to an enemy. *Alchemy - The Alchemy school contains spells used to create a number of utility, restorative and damaging tonics. *Wildlore - The Wildlore school contains a number of spells augment one's physical ability, even to the point of shapeshifting. Herbalist Schools *Herblore - The Herblore school contains a number of spells used to create tonics with restorative or damaging properties. It is essentialy an extension of alchemy. *Forestlore - The Forestlore school contains a number of non-offensive spells related with trees. *Plantlore - The Plantlore school contains a mix of offensive and incapacitating spells related with plants. Beastmaster Schools *Familiarism - The Familiarism school contains a number of spells used to summon a familiar as well as multiple upgrades to the familiar's combat power. *Shapeshifting - The Shapeshifting school contains spells used to transform into a variety of animals. *Beastlore - The Beastlore school contains a variety of summoning and offensive spells related with animals. Hermit Schools *Witchcraft - The Witchcraft school contains a variety of restoration and support spells. *Old Magyk - The Old Magyk school contains a number of offensive and support spells. *Deeplore - The Deeplore school contains a mixture of utility, support, offensive and summoning spells. Priest Schools Basic Priest Schools *Restoration - The Restoration school contains a number of restoration and defensive spells. *Blessing - The Blessing school contains spells used to vastly improve the effectiveness of friends' combat *Anti-Magyk - The School of Anti-Magyk contains spells used to incapacitate enemy mages. Necromancer Schools *Undeath - The Undeath school contains spells used to summon undead allies to attack enemies. *Unholy - The Unholy school contains spells used to heal undead and damage non-undead. It complements the school of undeath. *Curse - The Curse school contains spells that incapacitate or otherwise weaken enemies. Healer Schools *Healing - The School of Healing contains powerful restoration spells. *Divine Aid - The Divine Aid school contains a variety of support spells. *Spellpower - The Spellpower school contains a number of spells used to improve the caster's spell-casting ability. Divine Avenger Schools *Holy - The Holy School contains offensive spells which may heal allies and are especially effective against undead. *Justice - The Justice school contains offensive and defensive spells which are particularily effective against demons. *Wrath - The Wrath school contains a number of powerful offensive spells. Warrior Schools Basic Warrior Schools *Blade Proficiency - This school contains a number of combat abilities which make use of one-handed blade weapons, such as sword. *Blunt Proficiency - This school contains a number of combat abilities which make use of one-handed blunt weapons, such as axes and maces. *Ranged Proficiency - This school contains a number of combat abilities which make use of ranged weapons (not thrown weapons), such as bows and crossbows. Knight Schools Basic Knight Schools *Heavy Armour Proficiency - This school contains a number of abilities which enhance the use of heavy armour. *Shield Proficiency - This school contains a number of combat abilities which make use of shields. *Chivalry Crusader Schools *Expert Blunt Proficiency *Adrenaline *Expert Shield Proficiency Paladin Schools *Expert Greatweapon Proficiency *Healing - The School of Healing contains powerful restoration spells. *Holy - The Holy School contains offensive spells which may heal allies and are especially effective against undead. Samurai Schools *Expert Blade Proficiency *Champion *Discipline Brute Schools Basic Brute Schools *Light Armour Proficiency *Rage *Greatweapon Proficiency Barbarian Schools *Expert Greatweapon Proficiency *Medium Armour Proficiency *Adrenaline Berserker Schools *Expert Dual Weapon Proficiency *Bloodrage *Fear Warmonger Schools *Expert Thrown Weapon Proficiency *Champion *Disability Archer Schools Basic Archer Schools *Expert Ranged Proficiency *Arcane Archery *Medium Armour Proficiency Arbalist Schools *Heavy Armour Proficiency *Expert Shield Proficiency *Siege Marksman Schools *Sniper *Arcane Marksmanship *Ethereal - The Ethereal school contains spells used to hide the caster and others from enemies. Ranger Schools *Familiarism - The Familiarism school contains a number of spells used to summon a familiar as well as multiple upgrades to the familiar's combat power. *Wildlore - The Wildlore school contains a number of spells augment one's physical ability, even to the point of shapeshifting. *Monster Hunting Rogue Schools Basic Rogue Schools *Dual Weapon Proficiency *Light Armour Proficiency *Knife Proficiency Agent Schools Basic Agent Schools *Basic Mechanics *Looter *Alchemy - The Alchemy school contains spells used to create a number of utility, restorative and damaging tonics. Demolitionist Schools *Ranged Proficiency - This school contains a number of combat abilities which make use of ranged weapons (not thrown weapons), such as bows and crossbows. *Bomber *Firepower Engineer Schools *Construction *Medic *Support Scout Schools *Stealth *Reconnaissance *Disability Combatant Schools Basic Combatant Schools *Medium Armour Proficiency *Blade Proficiency - This school contains a number of combat abilities which make use of one-handed blade weapons, such as sword. *Brawl Bard Schools *Hex - The Hex school contains spells used to trick and confuse enemies. *Bardic Magyk *Champion Duelist Schools *Expert Blade Proficiency *Expert Dual Weapon Proficiency *Dueling Monk Schools *Discipline *Expert Unarmed Proficiency *Shapeshifting - The Shapeshifting school contains spells used to transform into a variety of animals. Sneak Schools Basic Sneak Schools *Stealth *Expert Knife Proficiency *Thrown Weapon Proficiency Assassin Schools *Torture - The Torture school contains spells used to hurt and incapacitate enemies. *Assassin *Expert Thrown Weapon Proficiency Shadow Schools *Shadowform *Shadowdance *Curse - The Curse school contains spells that incapacitate or otherwise weaken enemies. Thief Schools *Expert Dual Weapon Proficiency *Infiltration *Thievery Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Spells and Abilities